Tsukune's Secret Love
by RosarioVampireGirlie
Summary: It is a TsukunexMoka(both) fanfic, about them falling in love, and him becoming a vampire. They visit Moka's parents as well as Tsukune's, and have their friends interupt a romantic moment time and time again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, this is my second Rosario + Vampire fanfic so please take it easy on me. As for those of you who have read my first fanfic, no I have not stopped, but I have reached the writer's block stage in it. In order to help, I will do another fanfic to try to get the brain juices flowing again. I , of course, do not own any characters in this fanfiction, they all belong to the creator of Rosario + Vampire, _Akihisa Ikeda, __who holds my envy and respect__._

Chapter 1- Feelings

Dream:

_Tsukune walked in the woods, slowly heading to the tunnel, to the human world. "TSUKUNE!" yelled a familiar feminine voice, heavenly to his ears. He turned to see Moka behind him, but she did not look the same, her features were slowly changing until Ura stood where Moka had. "Tsukune where are you going?" she asked with a bit of venom in her voice. "I-I want to go live in the human world, I…..I can't stay here anymore" he replied his voice unsure. "Tsukune don't go, please I need you here, I need you with me…" Ura stated with tears spilling down her cheeks and vulnerability plain to see on her face. "Ura….Ura I will never leave you, or Moka, or the others. I want you guys to come with me" Tsukune muttered while he walked over to comfort her, he gently pulled her into a hug and let Ura cry on his shoulder. She quieted down and then looked at Tsukune, and they began to lean closer, unable to look away. Their lips slowly touched, but once they did, the kiss became more passionate._

Tsukune woke with a start and searched his room in confusion, 'did I really just dream about kissing Moka, no not even her, but Ura?'. He looked at his clock and realized he had overslept, and he rushed to get ready, and then ran out of the door. He got to his first class just in time, the bell rang as he entered the room, and everyone took their seats. He noticed Moka's seat was empty and he looked around to see if she was even here. All of the sudden the door open and revealed none other than Moka, and Tsukune let out a sigh of relief. told her to get seated and the young vampiress obliged happily. She turned and waved hello to Tsukune as she sat down and class began, but Tsukune had difficulty focusing, all he could think about was his dream.

He drifted off in class and the dream played freshly in his mind, and they were about to kiss when Tsukune was woken by Moka, who said it was time to go. "H-hey Moka-chan?" he stuttered slightly, blushing pink in a light shade. "Yes Tsukune-kun?" she asked as she turned back to him. "H-how have you and U-Ura been doing?" Tsukune asked with the blush beginning to creep up slowly. _"Why is Tsukune asking how we have been doing?" Ura asked from inside the rosary._ 'He is our friend Ura-chan, he is just worried' Moka said brushing it off. _"Tell him you have been doing fine" Ura stated bluntly._ 'What about you?' Moka asked, wondering what her inner-self was up to. "_Just do it" Ura growled slightly._ Tsukune watched as Moka seemed to ponder for a moment before replying, "I am doing great". "H-how has Ura been doing?" he asked noticing she left that out. _'He asked how I was doing specifically? Strange but he is our friend so Omote may be right about him being worried' Ura thought to herself. _'What was the point of that Ura-chan?' Moka asked curiously. _"Nothing, just nothing" Ura stated quickly before shutting Moka out._ "Ah, she is doing, well she is doing okay…" Moka answered Tsukune with a look of confusion on her face. The two walked out of class and continued their day up till lunch, when they managed to escape their friends.

Tsukune was out of breath due to Kurumu's usual boob-suffocating, and Moka was sore due to giving Yukari a piggy-back ride. "I am so happy we found this place to hide from all of them to catch our breath and rest" Tsukune stated, slowly getting the air back into his lungs. "Yah, I had to give Yukari a piggy-back ride around school" Moka stated as she stretched and cracked her back. "Kurumu was trying to suffocate me, multiple times" Tsukune said with a loud _hmph._ He went to go see if Moka needed blood, but before he reached her he tripped over a log, and in his futile effort to stay on his feet, he pulled Moka's rosary off and puller her down with him. Tsukune landed on top of her as a bright light shot around them, and when he looked down he was starring into blood-red eyes, that seemed to sparkle. "U-uh hi there Ura…." he stuttered, with a slow blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Hello Tsukune-kun, before we begin a conversation, could you please get up?" Ura replied with a bit of nervousness. "Oh ah-yeah sure…" Tsukune stood up, and helped her up before rubbing the back of his neck, an old habit. Ura stood back a few steps and watched him before giggling slightly. He looked at her amazed, he had never heard her do something so, well girly. She continued for a moment before regaining her composure, and stared at him before slowly looking away. Tsukune looked at her with a look of pure admiration, and he could not help it, Ura was scary, but still gorgeous. She looked away slightly embarrassed with him staring at her like that. Ura noticed something odd, Tsukune's hair had streaks in it, silver streaks to be exact, and she was confused as hell. He smiled at her to try make her laugh , but she gasped as she saw fangs growing. "Ummmm Tsukune I don't know how to put this but you have fangs" she said with a tone of worry.

Sorry about the cliff-hanger guys but I had to stop it there, it adds some suspense that will get you to read the next chapter. I am a bit of a schemer :D, lol that and I have chores to do. :3 Please comment and leave reviews on how I did and things I can fix for future reference. Sorry if this started out similar to 'The Effect Of Love', I read it earlier and I decided to start similar with a huge finish, not the same though. It is going to be interesting, the ending that is :3, I have great things planned for this story.

-Rosario+VampireGirlie


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people, this is my second Rosario + Vampire fanfic so please take it easy on me. As for those of you who have read my first fanfic, no I have not stopped, but I have reached the writer's block stage in it. In order to help, I will do another fanfic to try to get the brain juices flowing again. I , of course, do not own any characters in this fanfiction, they all belong to the creator of Rosario + Vampire, _Akihisa Ikeda, __who holds my envy and respect__._

Chapter 2- What To Do

Tsukune looked at her in confusion before reaching a hand to his mouth, feeling for the fangs and once he reached his destination, he let out a confused yelp. "Whaaaaaaat?" was all the shocked boy could say in his current state. "Tsukune we need to get you to the headmaster, maybe there is something wrong with your holy cross" Ura stated before grabbing his hand and the two began walking back. "Why are you holding MY destined one's hand ?" Kurumu asked when she spotted the two, with a look of pure rage on her face. "There is something going on with Tsukune so I am taking him to the headmaster" the young vampiress replied with a tone of annoyance. She quickly side stepped the succubus and continued to the Dark Lord's office, Tsukune following quietly without any emotion on his face.

The pair arrived a few minutes later, and Ruby lead them to the leader of the school. The older witch knocked on the door, and hearing a soft 'come in' she entered. "I presume this is something important, considering you brought these two" Mikogami stated, eyes shining under his hood with curiosity. "Yes Headmaster, something is wrong with Tsukune-kun" Ura stated, walking forward slowly, leading the confused boy behind her. "Hmmmm interesting, he appears to be turning into one of your kind…" the headmaster looked over the boy noting the streaks of silver and the fang tips sticking out from under his top lip. "Yes sir, I thought it might be something to do with his holy cross" the young vampiress added when she heard his statement. "No his seal was to keep his ghoul under control, not to prevent this from happening" the Dark Lord simply explained. "Oh, we will go then…" Tsukune stated, finally finding his voice. "Yes but come back tomorrow, both of you" Mikogami added with a smirk.

Ura remained in her true form as the two left, and walked to a bench nearby. "I am sorry about this, I never would have thought that this would happen" she said with remorse. Tsukune looked at her with confusion in his soft brown eyes, before nodding, a silent acceptance to her apology. "Yahoo! There you are Tsukune, we've been looking for you" Kurumu said with happiness as all of the others arrived. "Yah so what's wrong with you desu?" Yukari asked curiously. "Guys give the man some space" Ginei ordered calmly noticing his uncomfortable state. "Get lost pervert, you don't need to be here" Kurumu growled, still furious with the werewolf. "I'm just trying to help him out, can't you see he is not comfortable with you surrounding him?" the peeping tom wolf asked with a smile. "Thanks but it's ok Gin-sempai" Tsukune said with an appreciative tone. "So back to our topic, what's wrong Tsukune?" Mizore asked with her usual blank tone. "Umm I'm kind of turning into a vampire" he replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"WHAT?!" all of his friends except Ura yelled. "He speaks the truth, can't you tell by his hair, or fangs?" the vampire princess asked as if they were dumb. "This is your fault, you're trying to take him away from me!" Kurumu shouted before allowing her true form to come out. Mizore glared before yelled, "You can't take him from us!". Yukari on the other hand looked ecstatic at the thought of being the meat in a vampire sandwich. Ginei turned the his true form and grabbed the two angry girls, trying to drag them back away from Ura. Kurumu fought and kicked before jabbing her nails into his stomach, Mizore copied the action with her ice claws and the werewolf fell to the ground bleeding profusely. Tsukune got up, angry at the girls for blaming Moka and hurting Gin-sempai, before his yokai seemed to burst out of him. His hair gained more streaks, his eyes were a darker brown, slitted in the center, and his muscles grew. "ENOUGH!" he shouted letting his aura flare , before he bared his fangs at the two girls. Tsukune walked past the two, eyes blazing, and picked Ginei off the floor and setting him onto the bench. Ura stood to the side impassiveness clear on her face, before she looked at the two who started this. "You two need to get over this petty squabble of yours! You hurt Gin-sempai because your angry at me, and for that you will pay!" she yelled before doing a round house kick, catching both of the in the same move, and the two were thrown backwards. "Know your place" Ura growled before helping the werewolf up.

Tsukune and Ura brought the wounded werewolf up to the nurse, before leaving to go back to their dorms. "Goodnight Ura, I'll see you later" he said now back to normal, minus the fangs and streaks. "Good night Tsukune-kun" the vampiress said before heading to her room. Oddly she did not put her rosary back on, but remained in her true form. Ura stared up at the ceiling with a blank face, not sure what to do. _"Ura what are we going to do?" outer Moka asked. _' I don't know Omote, I don't know what to even think right now' Ura replied with a sigh. _"Try to think positive" Moka offered. _'When has that ever worked?' Ura argued. _'You never know, it might, I just don't want you to get hurt' Moka said trying to sound wise._ Ura shut Moka out trying to think of a solution for her current predicament. Not able to come up with anything she put the rosary back in place, a bright light shining before her pink haired self replaced Ura. Moka tried to sleep but had to many thoughts churning in her mind, so she headed to the boys dorm. She arrived at Tsukune's door in a matter of seconds, and she knocked on the door softly. The door opened to reveal the once human Tsukune Aono, who was in nothing more than boxers. "A-ah Moka-san" he stuttered trying not to blush, and failing miserably. "Can I stay here for the night, I can't really sleep with what all is going on" she asked with a pouty look, her jade eyes partially closed. "S-sure Moka" he replied before letting her inside. "You can sleep anywhere you want, I don't mind at all" Tsukune stated with a small smile. "I think I will just sleep on the couch, but thanks for the offer" Moka added with a yawn. "Sure thing" he replied before setting up the couch to be as comfy as possible. "Thanks Tsukune" Moka said before laying down on the couch slipping into a dream. Tsukune just smiled and walked back to his bed in the corner of the room. Moka woke up about an hour later, with a shiver she dismissed the nightmare. Spotting Tsukune in his bed she quietly got up and headed to his bed, and sat on his bed before snuggling up to him. Tsukune was a deep sleeper, so he did not notice, but he slung his arm across her waist. Blushing bright red Moka remained still, before falling asleep again.

The two missed school that day because they both over slept, and were still sleeping when school ended. Kurumu rounded up the others before heading to check on Moka first, but she never answered the door so they went to Tsukune's next. They knocked but yet again, nobody answered so Gin told them to step aside as he picked the lock. He swung the door open slowly before the group walked inside. They looked around but did not spot anyone at first, before the werewolf heard a mutter and spotted the two cuddling in his bed. He ran forward towards Tsukune, Kurumu noticed and ran to stop him before she noticed Moka beside Tsukune. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" she asked with rage in her violet eyes. Moka woke with a start, before realizing what was going on, Tsukune came to a second after her. "Wha" he began before noticing Moka snuggled up right next to him and he yelped and fell of the bed. "YOU PUNK I'LL KILL YOU I SHOULD BE THE ONE WITH MOKA-CHAN NOT YOU!" Gin shouted before pouncing on Tsukune. Moka remained where she was in his bed, trying to hide from the death stairs she was receiving. "Um….." she began before she blushed red and stared at the angry succubus and snow maiden, and the ecstatic young witch. "I can explain everything guys!" Tsukune yelped as he got away from Gin. "Well start explaining" the group growled.

Sorry about the cliffhanger, trust me I don't actually like them, but it helps add to the story line, sorry. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, sorry if it seems like I am repeating another story, I'm not trying to, but I wanted it to be good and the stories I read inspired me, which is why the similar beginning is going on. Well I will be updating soon, so be patient my friends.

-Rosario+VampireGirlie


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people, this is my second Rosario + Vampire fanfic so please take it easy on me. As for those of you who have read my first fanfic, no I have not stopped, but I have reached the writer's block stage in it. In order to help, I will do another fanfic to try to get the brain juices flowing again. I , of course, do not own any characters in this fanfiction, they all belong to the creator of Rosario + Vampire, _Akihisa Ikeda, __who holds my envy and respect__._

Chapter 3- The Heart Get's What It Wants

Tsukune looked at the faces of his angry friends, not sure how to explain it right without fighting. He looked at Moka as if begging for help, and she nodded with a comforting smile to calm him down.

"Well after we came back from the nurse we went to our dorms, and Ura-chan let me out so she could sleep. I tried going to sleep but I couldn't so I came here to see if I could stay the night here." Moka started off slowly, checking every detail in her mind to make sure she didn't say something bad.

"You were trying to seduce him!" Kurumu yelled, pointing at her with blatant anger. Mizore seemed to nod in agreement to her accusation.

"No I would never do that!" Moka tried to hide her blush, and did not succeed. Tsukune's face seemed to fall with her response, and Gin patted him on the back.

"Back to the story desu." Yukari waved her arms getting all of their attention. Satisfied with all eyes on her she looked to Moka and gestured for her to continue.

"I let her in because I didn't mind if she stayed, so I offered to let her sleep anywhere she wanted, and she chose the couch." Tsukune offered trying to help out a little, considering he had to do with this as well.

"Then why was she in your bed?" Gin asked the question and the other girls nodded wanting to know every bit as much as he did.

"I-I don't know that part….." Tsukune stuttered still embarrassed about waking up with Moka in bed with him.

"I had a nightmare so I crawled into his bed to try and go back to sleep…." Moka filled in with a deep red blush.

Gin looked upset at the fact that Moka would be the one to go to him, but dismissed it knowing the other girls would try to beat him senseless if he said that out loud. The blue haired succubus seemed unfazed by Moka's statement, but was seething with anger. The group remained silent for a while before Yukari finally piped up.

"Why wasn't I invited desu?" She asked with a pout, realizing she had missed her shot at being in a vampire sandwich. Tsukune groaned at the thought of Yukari being there with them.

"Moka-chan why would you betray me like that, going and sleeping with that pathetic half-breed human?" Ginei asked, but was chased off by Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari.

"Well at least they're gone…." Tsukune muttered quietly, and Moka nodded in silent agreement. The two sat silently before the hybrid boy got up and went to his speaker with his phone in his hand, as he plugged his phone in, he scrolled through the list of songs before settling on a song.

_I judge by what she's wearing _

_Just how many heads I'm tearing off_

_Of assholes coming on to her each night seems like its getting worse_

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off every asshole coming onto her_

_It happens every night she works_

Tsukune began singing along with the song, his voice hitting the notes easily. Moka listened happily as he sang the song, but was pulled up by Tsukune. The two began to sway back and forth to the song, Tsukune still singing, and Moka blushing slightly.

_They'll go and ask the DJ _

_Find out just what would she say _

_If they all tried coming onto her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work?_

The pair were dancing closer now, bodies pressed to each other lightly, but both completely aware of that fact. Tsukune still continued singing along, never pausing, and Moka just danced with him. The two were unaware of four people standing outside the door watching them.

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

Tsukune's voice got a bit louder as the chorus began, and he danced in sync with his partner, who was blissfully enjoying herself. The group at the door watched them dance, all realizing how well the two looked together, and all of them hating that they realized it.

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that_

_Your hand_

_On my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

Soon people from the boys' dorm came out to see what was going on all furious at seeing the weak looking Tsukune Aono with the goddess of a girl, Moka Akashiya . The girls' dorm was soon empty as they came to check it out as well, all thinking the pair looked adorable, some envious of Moka, some envious of Tsukune, but all watching carefully.

_I even fear the ladies_

_They're cool but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work?_

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant _

The song continued, the crowd watching the pair intensely, and the pair completely oblivious to their little audience. Everyone noticed that Tsukune and Moka seemed to be getting even closer to each other, some people very unhappy with that in mind.

_Is that_

_Your hand_

_On my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

_(Guitar Rip)_

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_ Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that_

_Your hand_

_On my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping _

_I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse _

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_There goes the next contestant _

Tsukune looked down at Moka, and she looked up at him. She started leaning up until the two embraced lips, and then someone decided to wolf whistle at the two. They jumped away from each other blushing bright red, and stared at the floor. Kurumu ran off, Mizore ran after her trying to calm down the heart broken succubus, Yukari jumped between the two excited, and Gin had to be dragged away from the room by fellow students.

"Ummm how long was everyone standing there?" Tsukune asked with extreme nervousness, Moka on the other hand wouldn't say anything.

"Long enough man." One of the students called out and began chuckling, many other people joining in. Moka turned away from everyone blushing a very nice shade of red, and Tsukune walked over to her trying to console her. Everyone left and went back to their rooms, leaving the two alone.

"You okay Moka-san?" He asked genuinely concerned, and put an arm around her shoulder trying to get her to talk.

'_That was so embarrassing; everyone saw me and him kiss.'_ The young vampiress thought to herself. "Yah that is just really embarrassingthat people saw everything." Moka replied trying to keep her calm.

"Yes it was, but it's okay, they'll forget about it when they see something more exciting." Tsukune stated with a chuckle, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Like what?" Moka asked, finding it hard to believe people would forget that. She looked at her with her jade eyes questioning him.

"Well, um, I- uh I was wondering if you would be m-my girlfriend Moka-san?" He asked stuttering, and blushing. He stared at the floor fearing rejection; it had taken a lot of nerve just asking her.

"Yes I would love to Tsukune." Moka replied with a smile before giving him a hug, and he hugged her back. He was smiling with pure joy in his chocolate brown eyes, and his heart was beating a million miles per hour.

"You have no idea how much this means to me Moka….."Tsukune started to speak but was cut off as the pink hair girl silenced him with a kiss, and he slipped away to his happy place, right beside her.

I hope you guys liked this, sorry about the sudden change in format, I will go back and fix the others, I promise. This chapter was done early do to a certain friend pushing me because she wanted to read it… Yes I am referring to you Ava. Well I will see you guys again the song is called 'Next Contestant' by Nickelback.

-Rosario+VampireGirlie


End file.
